The Prism Rangers
The Prism Rangers '''(Full title '''Ultra Chroma Power Squad! Prism Rangers) are a group of recurring minor characters from the Disgaea series. They consist of Prism Red the team leader, Prism Blue, Prism Yellow, Prism Green, Prism Purple, Prism Orange and Prism Indigo. In most of their appearances, they are usually considered weak and are the butt of a few jokes. They are parodies of the Super Sentai/Power Rangers. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far Possible Opponents All Prism Rangers * Axem Rangers (Super Mario Bros.) * Ginyu Force (Dragon Ball Z) * Mighty Morphing Power Rangers (Power Rangers) Prism Red * Red Ranger (Power Rangers) History Death Battle Info Weapons * Sword (Prism Red) * Gun (Prism Blue) * Spear (Prism Yellow) * Staff (Prism Green) * Axe (Prism Purple) * Bow (Prism Orange) * Fist (Prism Indigo) Skills and Abilities Unique Skills * Prism Legend: The Prism Rangers multiply and chase the enemy to the edge of a cliff but their weight makes the cliff edge break off and they fall to the bottom. * Prism Justice: The Prism Rangers ride in on bicycles before using a big laser cannon to shoot their enemies. Ranger Specific Skills Prism Red Skills * Blade Rush: Prism Red slashes through an enemy. * Hurricane Slash: Prism Red moves around the enemy so fast he makes a hurricane then he flies to the enemy, stabs them and throws them to the ground. * Cross Demon Rush: Prism Red makes a slash wave and fires it at the enemy after it hits Zetta slashes them. * Dark Secrecy: Prism Red takes the enemy behind a Japanese door and slashes them once. * Soaring Nonuple: Prism Red hits the enemy into the air and fires off lasers that cut the enemy before he slashes them. * Rune Dimension: Prism Red seals the enemy in a tower made out of energy rings before making a laser shoot out of his sword and cutting down the tower. Prism Blue Skills * Tri-Burst: Prism Blue shoots the enemy three times. * Splitting Bullet: Prism Blue shoots a bullet that splits into four bullets and misses the enemy before coming back around and hitting them from behind. * Speeding Bullet: Prism Blue fires a bullet and knocks it around before firing another bullet at the first bullet which collides and explode in front of the enemy. * Deadly Down Under: Prism Blue shoots a bullet into an enemy's skull and then shoots another bullet directly into the other bullet to knock it out the other side. * Cluster Launcher: Prism Blue fires a missile silo from his gun which launches off a bunch of missiles at the enemy. * Dark Filament: Prism Blue fires nine bullets at the sun which turn into magnifying glasses which power up Prism Blue's gun to fire off a powerful laser. Prism Yellow Skills * Impaler Drop: Prism Yellow stabs the enemy with a spear before the enemy gets struck by lightning. * Pole Rage: Prism Yellow goes into the air and makes his spear grow longer before he stabs the enemy repeatedly. * Shish Ka-Splat: Prism Yellow props his spear up before knocking the enemy into the air and slamming them onto the spear. * Storm Shock: Prism Yellow makes several holes in the air before throwing his spear down at the enemy and it speeding up before it is struck by lightning. * Around the Moon: Prism Yellow impales the enemy on the spear before throwing it and jumping on it, the spear the goes around the moon before coming back to Earth. * Meteor Shower: Prism Yellow exits Earth's atmosphere and makes a vacuum that attracts meteors, which Prism Yellow makes into a spear and throws down at the enemy which breaks apart, making it rain meteors everywhere. Prism Green Skills * Fire: Prism Green makes a small explosion. * Mega Fire: Prism Green makes a ring around the enemy which shoots out a stream of fire which causes a massive explosion. * Giga Fire: Prism Green launches the enemy into the air before causing a massive explosion. * Wind: Prism Green makes a small tornado. * Mega Wind: Prism Green makes a ring around the enemy which shoots out a tornado which turns into a massive tornado. * Giga Wind: Prism Green makes a tornado which carries the enemy into the air. * Ice: Prism Green freezes the enemy in a block of ice. * Mega Ice: Prism Green makes a ring around the enemy which stabs icicles into the enemy which turns them into an ice block which shatters. * Giga Ice: Prism Green makes a barrage of bubbles which freeze and make massive icicles which stab the enemy. Prism Purple Skills * Boulder Crush: Prism Purple hits the enemy into the air before he slams them back down. * Head Splitter: Prism Purple throws his axe into the air, powers up then he jumps up and does a downward slash. * R.I.P.: Prism Purple splits into two copies one of which holds the blade of the guillotine and the other knocks the enemy under the guillotine and has the clone drop it on their neck. * Catastrophe: Prism Purple hits the ground so hard that fire erupts and he uses it to set her axe on fire and uses it to make a fireball. * Demon Annihilation: Prism Purple bounces the enemy into the air before throwing his axe at them before they fall to the ground, he then spins them around on her axe until they are sent flying into the sky and he smashes them back into the ground. * God Scrapper: Prism Purple digs through the Earth while attacking the enemy and hits the other side of the planet so hard that it causes an explosion of energy. Prism Orange Skills * Spiral Blast: Prism Orange jumps into the air and shoots four arrows at the enemy. * Arrow Trap: Prism Orange shoots arrows around the enemy which makes a hole in the floor. * Zip Shot: Prism Orange makes a zip wire to kick the enemy into the wall. * Spear Surfing: Prism Orange shoots an arrow and rides it while shooting the enemy with arrows. * Doppelganger: Prism Orange moves so fast he is in several places at once and they all fire their arrows at the enemy. * Galaxy Comet: Prism Orange shoots an arrow that destroys the planets in the solar system before hitting the Sun and making it explode. Prism Indigo Skills * Triple Strike: Prism Indigo uppercuts the enemy into the air before kicking them up even higher. * Exploding Fists: Prism Indigo moves around the enemy while punching them before he uppercuts them away. * Special Burst: Prism Indigo duplicates himself and all of the duplicates rapidly punch the enemy into the air before kicking them back down. * Rising Dragon: Prism Indigo punches the enemy up a waterfall so hard that the waterfall is split in two. * Master Palm: Prism Indigo punches the ground so hard that the enemy and debris fly into the sky then Prism Indigo carves a piece of debris into a massive hand which throws at the enemy. * Big Wave: Prism Indigo punches into the ground so hard that it creates a massive energy wave. Feats * Prism Red fought Laharl, Etna and Flonne with a few hired demons. * Prism Red, Blue, Yellow, Green and Purple made it to the fifth round in Overlord Zenon's tournament. * Prism Red, Blue, Yellow, Green and Purple fought Adell, Rozalin, Taro and Hanako. * All the Prism Rangers fought Adell and Rozalin. * Prism Red fought Mao, Almaz, Sapphire, Raspberyl, Mr Champloo, Master Big Star and Salvatore on his own. * All the Prism Rangers fought Valvatorez, Fenrich, Fuka, Desco, Emizel and Artina. * All the Prism Rangers fought in the Netherbattle Tournament with Nisa, Pirohiko and Kurtis. Faults * Have lost every one of their on-screen fights. * Prism Blue and Yellow were one-shoted by Etna. * Prism Green's attack failed to damage Rozalin. * It took till the post-game of Disgaea 2 for there to seven Prism Rangers. * Prism Red had every member of the Prism Rangers stolen by Baal, then was kicked out of the Prism Rangers by Mao and had his name changed to Prism-ish. * Prism Red has no friends until Disgaea 4. Trivia * The Prism Rangers are obvious parodies of Super Sentai/Power Rangers. ** There are a group of Rangers in Power Rangers called the Prism Rangers. * The fight between Laharl and the Prism Rangers becomes even funnier when you know who Laharl's voice actor also voiced. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Human Category:Disgaea Characters Category:JRPG Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Home Console Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Tokusatsu theme Characters Category:Characters that reference a famous source Category:Combatants based on parodies Category:Teams Category:Team leaders Category:Sword Wielders Category:Air Manipulator Category:Wave Manipulators Category:Gun Wielders Category:Marksman Category:Snipers Category:Missile User Category:Solar Using Characters Category:Spear Wielders Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Meteor Users Category:Staff Users Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Axe Wielders Category:Combatants that can create clones of themselves Category:Archers Category:Destroyer of Worlds Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Martial Artist Category:Combatants with a Big Weapon Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Space explorers Category:Nippon Ichi Characters